Tres rechazos y medio
by KissRyota
Summary: Hisoka le entrega flores a tres personas. ¿Quién lo rechazará y quién aceptará las flores del mago?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Nota de la autora: **Puede que haya ooc al ser mi primera vez escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Hisoka y que sólo llevo un mes en el fandom...anyway espero que les guste bc mi cabeza no da para mucho con este calor infernal y está falta de inspiración.

PD: Feliz 14 de febrero (atrasado)

**[oOo]**

Claro que no había sido un accidente el hecho que Hisoka se encontrara con Machi al contar los segundos para "casualmente" toparse con la chica y regalarle las flores que supuestamente había comprado de paso sólo porque le había atraído el color de estas.

El mago contó con cierta impaciencia los pocos segundos que faltaban para encontrarse con la miembro de la tropa fantasma hasta que su contador (mental) llegó a cero y salió como si nada de un callejón, viéndose cara a cara con la pelirosada.

Machi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a aquel mago con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, sorpresa que luego camufló rápidamente con una cara de indiferencia.

\- Ohhh, pero que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, mi querida Machi~.

El mago le dedicó una gran sonrisa para luego hacer el amago de acercarse a ella, si no fuera porque en ese momento Machi fue dos veces más rápida que él al dar un salto hacía atrás poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia.

\- No seas así de cruel conmigo, Machi. ¿No ves que me rompes el corazón?.- Hisoka dramatizó lo anterior al poner su mano a la altura de su corazón y fingir dolor en el pecho.

La chica sólo rodó los ojos para luego cruzarse de brazos.

_¿Por qué había que ponerse en guardia si era un total idiota?_

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo quieres conmigo?, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo a diferencia de ti, payaso.

La sonrisa de Hisoka pareció decaer por unos segundos, y en donde una evidente molestia se mostró en su rostro. Sin embargo, no perdió la calma y recuperó su sonrisa con facilidad.

\- No soy un payaso, soy un mago.

Machi rodó los ojos nuevamente.

\- Me da igual lo que seas, y ve al punto de una maldita vez.

\- Bueno, da la casualidad que pasaba por aquí y vi unas preciosas flores que me recordaron a tu hermoso cabello, y bueno…- Hisoka sacó lentamente de su espalda un gran ramo de flores exactamente iguales al color de la chica, pero no pasaron ni tres segundos para que un par de hilos aparecieran y destrozaran el ramo de flores.

Un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Hisoka, pero su gran sonrisa (más falsa que nunca) no desapareció.

Hubo un silencio en donde Machi aprovecho para dar la vuelta y desaparecer ante los ojos Hisoka, quien seguía con el brazo extendido donde había un inexistente ramo de flores.

Había sido brutalmente rechazado por Machi.

**[oOo]**

Hisoka esperó pacientemente durante horas hasta que cada miembro de la tropa fantasma desapareció de la guarida para cumplir las respectivas misiones que su líder les había asignado.

Así, por primera vez, ambos quedaron solos en aquel desolado y viejo edificio.

Chrollo, una vez dadas las instrucciones a los miembros de la araña, volvió a su posición anterior para seguir con su lectura, pero no pudo ni avanzar ni un párrafo cuando sintió la presencia de Hisoka en el mismo lugar de antes.

El pelinegro desvío la mirada del libro para mirar directamente a Hisoka, quién fingía mirar por la ventana del lugar.

\- Hisoka.- Lo llamó en voz alta.

\- ¿Si, líder?.- Preguntó con inocencia.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste las instrucciones que acabo de dar?

Hisoka no respondió, para luego acercarse con gracia y rapidez hasta el líder de la tropa.

\- Perdoneme líder, es sólo que no hallaba una forma para quedarnos solos~

Kuroro enarcó una ceja.

\- Sólo quería entregarle esto.- Hisoka sacó de su espalda una particular flor de color dorado, la cual casi parecía iluminar la habitación en la que Chrollo y el mago se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó ligeramente interesado.

\- ¿Oh?, me impresiona que precisamente tú no sepas lo que es. Se llama "belleza dorada", es la flor más exótica y difícil de encontrar en este lado del continente.

Kuroro pensó unos segundos las palabras de Hisoka para luego ordenarle con voz clara.

\- Gracias por el obsequio, puedes dejarla ahí e irte para reunirte con tu equipo.

Hisoka hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dio media vuelta hasta la salida con una ligera sonrisa.

Eso no había sido precisamente un rechazo, ¿o si?.

**[oOo]**

Gon retrocedió asustado al verse acorralado por Hisoka en un bosque lo suficientemente lejos de alguna civilización.

Era su fin por no haber esperado a Killua y adentrarse solo a explorar el bosque a unos kilómetros de una cabaña vacía que ambos habían encontrado.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan curioso e ingenuo pensando que podría sobrevivir a un lugar así al haber nacido en la isla ballena. Aunque claro, el problema no era el bosque, si no Hisoka quien se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa que a Gon le parecía de lo más macabra.

El pequeño sacudió su cabeza al ser así de pesimista, no podía afirmar que iba a morir si ni siquiera había luchado.

Gon contó hasta tres y reunió todo su valor para lanzar una patada que iba directo a la cara del mago, quien esquivó sin ninguna dificultad para tomar una de las piernas del menor y dejarlo boca abajo.

El peliverde al verse en esa situación comenzó a patalear al aire con la esperanza de darle a Hisoka y huir despavorido de ese lugar.

\- No vas a lograr nada así, mi pequeño Gon~

Al chico se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo de sólo escuchar el tono de voz de Hisoka.

Estaba más que muerto.

Gon cerró sus ojitos cuando vio que Hisoka acercaba su cara hacía él, esperando lo peor.

Pero pasaron unos escasos segundos donde nada pasó, y en vez de sentir la (desagradable) cercanía de Hisoka, sintió como el mago lo depositaba lenta y cuidadosamente en el suelo.

El pequeño abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido al ver que nada malo le había pasado, seguidamente donde Hisoka se arrodilló hasta su altura para sacar un pañuelo, ponerlo delante de su mano derecha y sacar "mágicamente" un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres.

El pequeño abrió la boca sin molestarse en ocultar su impresión y aplaudir con evidente alegría.

\- ¡Dime como hiciste eso, Hisoka!.- demandó emocionado.

\- No puedo, un mago nunca revela sus secretos, pero…¿que te parece si a cambio aceptas las margaritas?

Gon asintió con la cabeza y aceptó de buen humor las margaritas para luego olerlas y sonreír nuevamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Hisoka!, están muy bonitas.

Hisoka le regaló una amable sonrisa que Gon devolvió.

\- No es nada, manzanita.- El mago tocó con un dedo la pequeña naricita del chico para luego pararse y desaparecer de su vista al oír la voz de Killua a lo lejos.

Está vez, Hisoka sonrió genuinamente al no ser rechazado.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el (14) 15 de febrero del 2020._**


End file.
